


After The Reception

by SupercityCarnival



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Chrisjen and Bobbie connect following their reunion at the reception in season 5 finale.
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	After The Reception

_**One hour after the reception**_

The apartment was quiet, more quiet than she was accustomed to. There was no constant hum from an engine, no vibration, flight seats replaced by a sofa and easy chairs. The space around her was open and she found the multiple rooms of the apartment strange after so long in the tight fit of the Screaming Firehawk. The color on the walls was a warm neutral. It seemed so foreign compared to the cold, grey metal of her ship. The lighting was different too. This would take some getting used to. 

Still, Bobbie welcomed the idea that this was her new home. She looked forward to being settled and staying in one place, maybe not forever, but at least for a while. Too many long months on the move, hunting black market thugs, floating through space from one lead to another had left her drained and exhausted and wanting for consistency. 

Bobbie slipped the formal jacket from her shoulders. She gently laid it on the bed, slowly pulling the zipper up so it could be hung carefully in the much too spacious closet. Pausing, she let her gaze linger on the jacket. She had liked the deep blue color the moment she saw it. Upon finding the suit, already laid out for her when she got to the apartment, she wondered what prompted the Secretary-General to choose such a specific color. Reaching to the fabric, Bobbie ran her fingertips over the collar. It was, by far, the most expensive material she'd ever worn. Well, save for her Goliath armor. Even more, she liked the look of Chrisjen's obvious approval at the outfit. 

Chrisjen. 

Bobbie exhaled, lifting her fingers from the jacket. She had been thrilled to see the woman. She knew she'd missed Chrisjen, but until she walked into the reception and felt the familiar energy that emanated from Chrisjen Avasarala, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed her. The warm smile she had greeted Bobbie with felt like a welcome home and she knew in an instant that she was exactly where she wanted to be, where she belonged, at Chrisjen's side. 

Finally, she turned away from the piece of clothing and went to the mirror that hung over the chest of drawers. Turning her head slightly to the side, she appraised the state of the bun her hair was in. Still looked perfect. Good. She was used to putting her hair in the most functional do possible, usually a tight ponytail, something to keep it out of her face. More formal styles were another thing she would have to figure out. The Secretary-General clearly valued a smart look and that was all the motivation Bobbie needed. But that didn't mean she was completely comfortable with it. That would take time as well.

Just as she began to reach for the pins to take the bun out, the chime on the door sounded. Bobbie turned, brow furrowed. It was getting late. Maybe it was one of the Roci crew, or another aid with more information about her new post. She still wasn't entirely sure of what her new job was. Either way, she was tired and not in the mood for company. 

With slow steps, Bobbie came to the door, pressing the button to open it. The hydraulics quietly whooshed as the door opened. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Chrisjen Avasarala standing in front of her, an exhausted yet content look on her face. She was still wearing the formal black and red outfit she'd had on at the reception and it made Bobbie self conscious in only her slacks and the camisole that had been under her jacket. The feeling only increased when she noticed Chrisjen's eyes quickly flit over her. 

Clenching her jaw, Bobbie steadied herself, summoning her usual confidence. Casually squaring her shoulders, she was about to speak when Chrisjen spoke first. 

"I hope I'm not bothering you." It was barely above a whisper and the young Martian found herself as entranced as always when this woman's eyes were on hers. 

"Of course not," Bobbie replied, matching her tone. "I'm always happy to see you, ma'am." It was an honest answer.

Noticing movement at the corner of her vision, Bobbie glanced slightly down the hallway to see two secret service agents eyeing them. 

The low timbre of Chrisjen's voice drew Bobbie's gaze back. "Can I come in?" 

"Uh," the young woman hesitated, conflicted and suddenly not trusting herself. The Earther brought so much clarity and so much confusion all at once. "Sure," she managed. Another glance down the hall. "What about them?" 

Chrisjen rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of them fucking following me around." 

At that, the corner of Bobbie's lips lifted. "I'd be glad to give you a respite." She stood aside and Chrisjen slowly came through the door. 

As the door closed, Bobbie watched Chrisjen's back as she stepped farther into the apartment. Breathing out a silent exhale, the Martian willed her heart to stop racing. Chrisjen was looking around the space and Bobbie seized the chance to simply observe her, slightly tilting her head. She liked the way Chrisjen moved - smooth and somehow always with the smallest flare. 

Just then the Secretary-General faced her. "I hope it suits your needs," she said. 

Bobbie blinked, lips parting and brain quickly catching up to process the statement. She was so easily distracted in this company. "Yes," she stumbled slightly to find an answer. "Yes, ma'am, it more than suits my needs." Softening her tone, she added, "It's too generous." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Chrisjen replied while she pulled the elaborate shawl from around her shoulders. She neatly laid it across the arm of the sofa. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done." 

Bobbie's gaze shifted from the red and black shawl to Chrisjen and back again, wondering if this meant she was going to stay a while. She hoped so and at the same time, the idea made her anxious. She hadn't had to hide her feelings from the woman for this long in a while and wasn't sure if she remembered how. 

Clearing her throat, Bobbie said, "I appreciate that, ma'am." 

Then there it was. That warm smile. The one that so few were ever privy to from this powerhouse of a woman. Lips still colored dark red and eyes still bright despite the hour, Chrisjen was beautiful. Bobbie loved that smile, unable to stop her own tiny close lipped grin in return. 

Coming a few steps closer, the smaller woman said, "You know you don't always have to call me 'ma'am.'" 

"It's really more of a term of endearment at this point," Bobbie quipped, elated when the gorgeous smile only broadened. 

Chrisjen's countenance became more serious. "I worried for you every day." 

Relaxing slightly, it was Bobbie's turn to step closer. "I was fine," she lied.

"I read your debrief," came the retort. "The way you and Alex fought to get back, shaking off Inaros loyalists every step of the way, bullets flying, going out of your way to save Naomi when you had a clear shot to Luna." Another step closer. "You most definitely were not fine." 

Despite the almost accusing tone, there was a care in her voice that only Bobbie would've caught. "I got your ship back in one piece." She meant it to be a joke. 

Chrisjen quietly responded. "I don't care about the fucking ship." 

Suddenly stepping even closer, the gap between them was gone and Chrisjen lifted a hand to rest at Bobbie's chest, fingers over her collarbone. She stood still, the warmth of Chrisjen's palm penetrating her skin. The concern on the other woman's face was obvious and pulled at Bobbie's emotions. She reached up to grasp the small hand at her chest. 

Dropping the attempt to be proper, she said truthfully, "Nothing would've stopped me from getting back to you." 

Chrisjen's eyes slipped closed and her forehead slowly fell against Bobbie's shoulder. Her hand came down to graze Bobbie's front as her arm wrapped around her. The proximity was disorienting. The scent of Chrisjen's perfume filled her nose, and the closeness of her body had Bobbie's head spinning. She resisted the temptation to put her arms around the woman because Bobbie had always told herself that being able to hold Chrisjen was a fantasy and if she gave in now, there was no going back. So her arms stayed stiff at her sides, hands itching to touch her. Eyes closed against her uneven breathing, she tried not to give her feelings away.

Just then, she felt the lightest brush of lips against her cheek. With a small gasp, Bobbie shut her eyes even tighter, telling herself she'd imagined it. Then there was another soft contact at the corner of her lips. Her brain rushed to catch up. 

"What are you doing?" Bobbie asked, barely able to form the words. 

A whisper came against her lips. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Bobbie subdued a whimper at the feel of Chrisjen's lips on her neck. 

"You..." Bobbie had to focus all her effort on speaking. "You've been drinking." She tried to reason with Chrisjen. 

She could hear the smile in the woman's reply. "I watched you." Another kiss at the crook of her jaw. "You had two." At the sensitive skin of her pulse point. "I had one. Try again," she challenged, mouth ghosting over Bobbie's. 

Mind racing, Bobbie finally said, "You've suffered a loss. You're not thinking clearly." 

Chrisjen's smoky voice requested, "Look at me." Bobbie forced her eyes open to meet a dark and fiery gaze. "I'm always thinking clearly," Chrisjen said firmly.

Bobbie searched her chestnut orbs looking for any sign of doubt, any sign that she was misinterpreting, but she found none. What she saw was an unmistakable desire. Finally, Bobbie broke. 

She leaned in the mere centimeters to press her lips to Chrisjen's, a little harder than she intended, but after so long apart she couldn't resist. Fingers wrapped around her neck and she felt herself being urged impossibly close. Her own hands went to Chrisjen's face, holding her in place, not daring to let the moment go. Releasing the woman's soft lips, Bobbie pulled back just enough to meet her gaze, her expression reflecting the fear that she'd done something horribly wrong. 

They were only a breath apart and Bobbie was so relieved to see the content look on her companion. Chrisjen's eyes flicked from Bobbie's, down to her mouth and back up. They moved simultaneously, coming back together with more fervor. 

Bobbie wrapped her long arms around Chrisjen's waist. They kissed again and again, mouths moving together and when Chrisjen's silken tongue swept across Bobbie's lower lip, she opened her mouth to deepen the contact. Long, languid kisses had the Martian swooning as a hot flush crept through her.

The two women broke for air, breathing shuttered, clinging to each other. Their movement brought to Bobbie's attention the lock of raven hair that had come loose from Chrisjen's perfect style. She almost couldn't believe it. She'd never seen the woman with a hair out of place. Reaching tenderly, Bobbie's fingers pushed the lock behind Chrisjen's ear, glancing to see the pins that held her braid in a pattern at the back of her head. 

Finding her eyes again, Bobbie asked, "May I?" 

Slowly nodding, Chrisjen gave permission and Bobbie began to gently pull the pins out. She remembered the thousand times she'd wanted to run her fingers through this woman's long, onyx hair and her pulse quickened at the intimacy of simply touching it. The pins fell to the floor, forgotten the second they left Chrisjen's hair. The second her thick hair was free, Bobbie tangled her fingers in the long tresses. It was softer than she'd imagined. Her forehead fell against Chrisjen's as she lightly scratched her scalp. She was overwhelmed with emotion and desire, mixing together to create a need she'd never felt before. Sure, she'd been horny and driven by her young inclinations, but this was something else entirely. This wasn't about sex, it was about intimacy and simply being together, telling each other everything without words. 

Leaning in, Chrisjen started kissing her again. Bobbie's mind raced. She questioned everything happening, at the same time refusing to question it. She didn't care why it was happening, only wanting to savor every second of contact. Chrisjen's lips were so perfect and her touch so sure and if Chrisjen was sure, then Bobbie could at least attempt to let go of her doubts.

Soon, small warm hands moved under her camisole. Bobbie's skin burned with want and she kissed Chrisjen harder, thrilled when the woman matched her enthusiasm. Hands on her bare skin were almost too much and she found herself wanting to push boundaries. Bobbie quickly shed the thin shirt, discarding it and pulling at Chrisjen's hips. The shorter woman dipped her head, pressing her lips to Bobbie's chest, and moving down, down until she kissed at the gentle slope between Bobbie's breasts and the Martian cursed her bra. 

Suddenly, not being able to feel the other woman's body under her palms became insanely frustrating. Tugging at the zipper of Chrisjen's suit, Bobbie dipped her head to kiss at her companion's neck. Chrisjen gasped and tilted her chin back, silently asking Bobbie for more. She felt fingers beginning to work at the bun in her hair. Forcing herself to focus through her growing arousal, Bobbie unfastened the silken belt around Chrisjen's waist, letting it fall to the floor with her camisole and both of their hairpins. 

Urgency began to take over as Bobbie slipped the top of Chrisjen's one piece suit from her shoulders, grazing her fingers over soft skin. Their mouths crashed together as the momentum of their passion built. Bobbie moaned against her lips and her hands ran all over Chrisjen. Her curves felt perfect. 

Suddenly, Chrisjen was pushing her backwards, toward the bedroom. Brain swimming, the Martian struggled to catch up. Just as they crossed the threshold to the room, Bobbie summoned enough willpower to stop her in her tracks, begrudgingly pulling their lips apart. Eyes closed, breaths hard, Bobbie tried to string words together.

"Chrisjen," she breathed out. 

Chrisjen only hummed a soft, "Hmm…" as she continued peppering kisses at Bobbie's face and neck. 

"Shouldn't we…" She paused, needing one more second to think. "Shouldn't we talk about this?"

Finally, the Earther slowed her pace. Hands at Bobbie's cheeks, she quietly said, "I'm too old for propriety, Bobbie." 

Bobbie let out a soft chuckle at that. Letting her hands settle lightly on Chrisjen's sides, she said, "I just don't want you to regret whatever's about to happen." 

The statement seemed to make the other woman sad as her happy countenance fell. "I could never regret you." 

"What are we doing?" Bobbie asked, still needing clarification, unable to grasp the idea of fantasy truly becoming reality. 

Dark eyes flitting over her features, Chrisjen answered, "I'm tired of you almost dying without knowing how I feel about you." Even as she said it, she began working the button of Bobbie's slacks. "I've wanted you for so long and now that the entire fucking system has gone to shit, I don't want to control myself anymore." She kissed Bobbie fully, tongues touching, before roughly pulling back. "We never know how much time we have and I'm not wasting another second." 

More than satisfied with the answer, all the young woman's hesitancy fell away. She gripped Chrisjen firmly at the ribcage and pulled the woman flush against her, front to front. The skin on skin feeling was liberating and the spark in the Earther's eyes, mesmerizing. Bobbie leaned in and kissed her, hard, possessive. She wasn't letting go of Chrisjen this time, not ever again. 

Bobbie pulled her farther into the bedroom and toward the bed…

********************

_**The morning after the reception**_

The incessant beeping from the handheld at the nightstand stirred both women from sleep. Half asleep, Chrisjen reached toward the noise. Her hand fumbled around until she found the offending device. A sound mash against the screen stopped the alarm.

Rolling over with a frustrated exhale, she found herself cuddled next to a long body that instinctively nuzzled into her as well. The more she settled into the Martian at her side, the more her mind slowly woke, and the more she recalled about the night before. 

Chrisjen felt the soft sheets wrapped around her and remembered she'd fallen asleep naked. Her companion had insisted she stay the night and Chrisjen put up little resistance, sending a message to her security team, notifying them of the change, replying with confirmation when they messaged back and ignoring all further communication from them. 

Pulling at the blankets, Chrisjen tugged them up and farther over them. Her lover reached over to tuck the warm blanket around her, and Chrisjen smiled softly to herself at the caring act. She remembered going to sleep anxious about what it would be like when they woke up together. Would the other woman retreat to the other side of the bed awkwardly? Would it dawn on both of them that they'd made a passionate mistake? An arm around her, drawing her in tight calmed her. 

Chrisjen couldn't remember the last time she'd been so close to another person. It felt good, comfortable and fulfilling, and the fact that it was this person made it perfect.

"What time is it?" Bobbie mumbled the question. 

"Five," Chrisjen muttered back. 

"That's ridiculous," the Martian commented. 

With the quietest chuckle, Chrisjen only settled farther into her embrace. They stayed like that for the next several minutes. All the urgency from the night before was gone. There was something about this that felt calm and familiar. Maybe it was because of all their time together on the Roci. Perhaps this is simply a natural next step. Or maybe they had both sensed the inevitability of this happening between them and now that it had, the tension was finally broken and they were free to be affectionate. 

Just then, Chrisjen was roused as the light in the room turned on. She kept her eyes closed, slightly tightening her lids against it, but she felt Bobbie lift a hand to cover her eyes. 

"What? No. Why?" Bobbie whined against the light. 

It prompted another tiny laugh from the older woman. "The lights are set to turn on ten minutes after the alarm goes off." Her partner only groaned. "I can't wake up on this rock without sunlight." 

Bobbie huffed her obvious disapproval at Chrisjen's system. "Listen," she said quietly, "cancel everything and stay in bed with me all day." 

Blinking her eyes open, Chrisjen forced herself onto her elbows. Bobbie followed suit and finally made herself open her eyes. Gazing at each other, both women stared. 

Lifting the back of her fingers to graze Chrisjen's cheek, Bobbie whispered, "Morning, beautiful." 

Trying not to grin too big, lest she appear goofy, Chrisjen only allowed her lips to quirk slightly. "I could get used to this," she said. "Waking up with you." 

Bobbie gave a slight nod. "Yeah, me too." 

Suddenly, the alarm sounded again. Bobbie's eyes widened in irritation and Chrisjen giggled. She reached over to turn it off completely. "I do need to get ready." 

"Why so early?" Bobbie questioned. 

"I need to meet Holden. We want to work out next steps." 

"Aside from what the UN military is going to do?" Bobbie raised a curious and still sleepy eyebrow. 

With a small shrug, Chrisjen answered, "The UN has certain guidelines that restrict the breadth of its actions. Holden and his crew aren't bound by those restrictions." 

Bobbie glanced away and it made Chrisjen nervous. From the second Bobbie had set foot on Luna, Chrisjen wondered how long she'd be able to hold her there. The Martian's strong sense of duty and loyalty were some of the things Chrisjen loved and respected most about her. Did she want to go with the Roci crew? Chrisjen had been thrilled when Bobbie accepted a position with her, but she couldn't help the nagging idea that she wouldn't stay. 

When Bobbie looked back to her, she said, "I wanted to talk to you about the job you gave me." 

Chrisjen's jaw set and she stiffened. "Okay," was all she could say. 

Clearly sensing the change in her companion's demeanor, Bobbie began to gently run her fingers up and down Chrisjen's arm, smoothing her. "I hoped we could discuss a different position." 

"What position is that?" Chrisjen's concern was evident. 

"Well," Bobbie hesitated. "How do you feel about making me head of your security team?" 

Lips parting, Chrisjen swept her gaze over Bobbie. She closed her eyes, utterly relieved. When she looked back, she quickly asked, "You don't want to go with them?" 

Brow furrowed, Bobbie asked, "Go with who?" Realization came to her and her eyebrows lifted. "Go with Holden?" She instantly understood her lover's anxiety. Sitting up, Bobbie said a firm, "No." She leaned toward Chrisjen. "I stay with you. Do you understand?"

Slowly coming to sit, shoulder leaning against the headboard, the Earther asked, "You're sure?" 

Bobbie's response was to close the short distance between their lips, kissing Chrisjen softly and slowly. There was promise in it. She whispered again, against Chrisjen's lips, "I stay with you." 

Meeting her eyes, the Secretary-General told her, "Bobbie, head of my security team is a permanent post. Either you quit or I fire you." 

She nodded. "I know." She took Chrisjen's hand in hers. Looking at her seriously, she said, "You are more vulnerable now than ever, and I guarantee you, no one is more invested in your safety than I am." 

Chrisjen smiled warmly at her. She adored this woman. Then her expression turned skeptical. "A Martian as head of security for the Secretary-General of the UN." 

"You keep touting a platform of unity," Bobbie argued. "What better way to show your trust in Martians than to put one in charge of your security? It's a strategic move." 

"Oh, you've got it all figured out, don't you," Chrisjen teased, leaning in for another kiss. "How long have you been thinking about this?" 

Two, three more kisses and they were wrapping their arms around each other. Bobbie looked at her, countenance sincere. "Since I turned the nose of the Screaming Firehawk back to Luna," she answered. 

Chrisjen pulled them back down into the soft mattress, gently pushing Bobbie to her back. Her mouth went to the young woman's neck and Bobbie tilted her head to open herself up to Chrisjen's lips. Bobbie was so soft and so strong and Chrisjen could suddenly only think of all the time she wanted to take to learn everything about her.

Bobbie must've thought the same as she said, breathes beginning to shutter, "Make Holden wait." 

Chrisjen's response was to move her hand down Bobbie's lithe body toward her center.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about keeping this one going somehow. But I kind of think that about everything. Lol.


End file.
